Keeping Inside
by Smoothi3
Summary: One night, In a river. Will feelings be kept or released? Find out in this short fanfic about Amourshipping, SatoSere, AshxSerena, AASL, or blah blah Amour.


**Hai people! This is the very first thing I wrote in this site, so.. please don't go harsh on me because I may be bad at it. **

* * *

"Keeping Inside"

A sunny day in the Kalos region has surfaced our Heroes, now they are off to the Pokemon League as Ash just earned his last gym badge over the cities of the fresh region.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to challenge the league!" said the excited raven-haired boy.

"Pika pika!" his electric mouse chirped in return.

"I wish ya good luck Ash!" said by an energetic little blonde girl.

Clemont chuckled,"Well don't get too excited, were just on our way" exclaimed Clemont. Just after 10 seconds, Ash's stomach growled. Signaling its time to stop by and eat.

"Oops, sorry", Ash scratched the back of his head. While Serena giggled, making Ash blush.

Ash always liked Serena the time they met in summer camp, from that day until now he always treasured her. He wouldn't expect to meet her again in his journey in Kalos.

Serena smiled back gently after noticing his blush. She liked him in a way too, but she always refuses to tell her feelings to him, thinking that it will make their friendship awkward.

The group finally found a spot to stay.

"Hey Serena, can you fetch some Oran berries for our food, I think we just passed some minutes ago" said the blonde inventor.

"Sure thing Clemo-"

"I'll go with Serena, just to keep her safe."

The situation made Serena blush a bit. "Sure Ash, if Serena lets you" Clemont cited.

"Sure, you c-can go with m-me", said the honey-blonde.

"Alright, Pikachu you can stay here", said the raven-haired boy to his yellow rodent.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried in return.

The two of them walked their way, until a nearby bush was rustling. Clemont and Bonnie are out of their sight, so they're all armed.

"The bush.. the bush..!" said the feminine teen. Ash grabbed Serena's hand from his, letting her know that he was there. Suddenly, a wild male Pyroar pounced out from it.

"ROAR!", the majestic pokemon shot a beam of flames to the two teens. Ash grabbed Serena's shoulder and dragged themselves to dodge it. Serena was hanging her hands to Ash's neck.

"Greninja use Water Pulse!" the raven-haired boy grabbed a Pokeball from his pants, and out came a ninja frog. The swift pokemon quickly created a ball of water, and shot it to the wild pokemon. It was a strike! The Pyroar was now in a limping condition, it quickly stood up to its legs and charged its body with a flaming aura to the ninja frog.

"Greninja use Hydro pump!" the stealthy pokemon charged a powerful beam of water, delaying the lion pokemon's attack. The beam of water slammed the lion pokemon to a nearby tree, making the male Pyroar run away and retreat.

"Awesome, Greninja, now return" Ash set his pokemon back to its pokeball. Then, a dozen Oran berries dropped from the tree the Pyroar slammed into.

"Alright! We found our subject!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed happily, Serena let go of her grip, and smiled to Ash in a thanking manner.

"Thanks Ash for protecting me, if you weren't here I would have been burned meat", the beautiful teen said while blushing.

"Hey, what are.. frie.. ends for?", Ash said back with a toothy grin, also blushing a bit.

Ash leaned closer to Serena. He placed his hands on her waist, Serena leaned closer, Ash did too, their lips were getting closer. A few more inches, an inch, a centimeter, both were so close-

"ASH! SERENA!"

"PIKA PI!"

The sudden interruption made them break away, they leaned to the way the voice was from.

"ASH! SERENA!", the two siblings were running towards them, but Clemont as usual was backing away. Pikachu was running beside Bonnie, with a worried look.

"AH, we were so worried! We heard so much commotion from the camp!" chirped the worried little girl.

"Uh.. ah.. phew.. I'm so tired running, anyway are you guys alright?" exclaimed the electric gym leader.

"Were fine" both said in unison.

"Hey Oran berries!" the inventor picked up all he could see and put it in his backpack "Anyway, we should get back before any wild pokemon finds us, you sure you guys are fine?"

"Of course we are Clemont!" said the raven-haired boy. Pikachu pounced back to his owner's shoulder. All headed back at camp.

_Did that really happen? Me and Ash were going to kiss?! I must be thinking stuff again.. but that one.. its really real. Is it possible that he has feelings for me? Should I confess now? Tommorow? Later? Midnight?..Ash has gone very far..he's gonna challenge the league. So that means.. were all getting close to say goodbye. But I don't want him to.. leave.._

Thoughts raced through Serena's mind. All were very sad thoughts, about her friends, and Ash.

_When will I tell him?_

"G'night Serena."

"Goodnight, Bonnie."

Serena stayed awake looking at the starry night sky. Thoughts and memories flashed through Serena's mind. She stood up, and went to nearby river and sat on a rock.

"Serena.."

A masculine voice startled Serena's attention, she looked at her back and saw Ash with his black shirt and pants.

"Oh heya Ash.." the female teen exclaimed. Ash sat beside Serena and looked at her sparkling serene eyes.

"Serena, theres something I've been wanting to tell you.." Ash said shyly.

"Me too.."

"I..l-ove.. you..I love you Serena, from that time we met at summer camp.. until now.." the male teen cried in a shy voice. "I don't want that uncontinued kiss to have no explanation.." he added.

Serena simply smiled. She closed her eyes, and leaned to Ash. She brushed her warm soft lips against the shocked boy and hung her hands on his neck. Ash was shocked, but liked the kiss anyway, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He put his protective hands on Serena's waist. Serena felt Ash's tongue slip through her mouth. After a few seconds, which seemed forever for them, they broke away.

"I do too Ash, I love you too" said Serena in a flirty voice.

Once again, they kissed in the gleaming moonlight as the river gleamed in the starry night.

* * *

**Yey I'm done! Like what I said.. I'm new to these stuff soo.. I may be bad at writing stories, but I'm happy I'm just done with this! :) ~Baii..!  
**


End file.
